Darlin
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Used the old Backstreet Boys song Darlin as a premise for this one shot. It's post break-up and pre Roman hook up but we could have avoided a lot of heart ache if they had talked about it back then.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Ok so I love music and I'm 35 so you know, I've seen bands come and go and I have a different array of artists tucked into my Ipod and some older stuff I don't listen to often but I came agross an old Backstreet Boys song with a title that is EXACTLY Burzek and their situation so here is my first go at writing with song lyrics, hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

**_Baby, can I talk to you? _**

**_I know something's wrong _**

**_Things just ain't the same _**

**_But deep down inside _**

**_I know you still care _**

**_So tell me what to do_**

**_To get things back _**

**_The way they used to be_**

Adam ran up the district stairs because he was late and managed to avoid bumping into anyone and went straight to the locker room but couldn't avoid the collision on the other side of the door. He had to keep that person upright by the arms and when their eyes met, his heart started beating faster.

"Kim, I'm sorry." He said sheepishly. "Are you okay?" He looked her up and down, having slammed into her pretty hard.

"Yeah, I'm good." She was out of breath.

"Listen." He didn't know if she would agree to it but he had to try. "I know that it's over between us but I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner after shift?"

"Adam." She sighed. Her heart was still hurting and she didn't know if she was ready to spend some time that close to him.

"Please?"

Looking in his eyes, her heart broke slightly and she couldn't deny him his request. "Okay." His eyes finally lit up and a shy smile graced his lips, making her heart flutter. "There's that bar two blocks away next to that cash place?"

"Yeah I know it. I'll meet you there as soon as we wrap our case." They danced around each other to get to their respective posts and Adam looked at the closed locker room door, a tiny sliver of hope forming in his heart.

_**If your words had meaning **_

_**If you really cared about me **_

_**Tell me why can't I find love in your heart**_

_Adam looked at his watch when he left the district and cursed under his breath. It was later than he had hoped to meet Kim but unfortunately it couldn't be helped and he was pretty sure Kim would understand._

_Kim sat in a booth in the very back of the bar to avoid the crowd and to hide her sudden nerves. She looked at her watch and was almost about to give up when the light caught against the opening door and she saw him walk inside._

"_I'm sorry it's so late, this case was a nightmare. Have you been waiting long?"_

"_About forty minutes give or take."_

"_Shit, again I'm sorry." He flagged the waitress and asked for a beer._

"_Stop it Adam, I know how Intelligence cases work, it's fine." She took a sip of her drink. The waitress brought Adam his beer and gave them a menu that Adam barely skimmed it before he gave his order, Kim having given her just before Adam arrived. "What did you want by coming here?" Kim finally spoke up after minutes of silence._

"_I messed up and I want to fix it, if you'll let me."_

_**If you were my lover **_

_**A constant friend to me **_

_**Tell me why **_

_**Would you turn away from my love**_

"_Adam, I can't do this with you." She willed her tears not to come as she tried to protect her heart._

"_Do what? Give me another chance?"_

"_All of it." She looked into her half empty glass. "I let you in the last time and I got my heart stomped on."_

"_What about my heart huh?" His voice was pleading. "Things haven't been right since you gave back the ring and I can't take it anymore." He was willing his anger to stay at bay. He knew he had screwed something up but she wouldn't tell him what he did and it was killing him. He wanted to scream at her, shake her back to her senses but that would get him nowhere. "Please, please tell me what I have to do to make things right. I'll do anything." He reached for her hand and she twitched under his larger one but didn't remove it._

_**So darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right for love**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right for love (for love)**_

"_I need some time Adam." She finally said, their hands still together on the table._

"_How much time?" He dared to ask._

"_I don't know." She sighed. "I need to figure some things out for myself first before I can think of being with anyone." She finally admitted. Adam had his faults but she had to take a long hard look in the mirror and admit her own part in their break-up but she needed to be able to do that with a clear head._

"_Ok." He was defeated but he had to respect her wishes for now. "I'll give you all the time you need and I promise not to push." He stood up and put some cash on the table for his drink and to cover the food he had yet to receive. "Just know that I love you with all my heart." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Good night Kim." She kept her eyes closed as tears burned the inside of her lids and she suddenly jumped when she heard the door close with a thud. She downed the rest of her drink and put some money on the table before she took her own leave, both her body and mind exhausted after her day._

_**If your words have reason**_

_**When they won't turn away from me**_

_**They're trying hard to hide all truth they might say**_

_**If you listen to me girl**_

_**If you know how I'm feeling inside**_

_**Then maybe you wouldn't shut me out your life, baby**_

_The next following days were hard on Kim. When she could cross Adam in the hallways of the 21st, he would smile politely at her but let her be as promised. She hid away at her place when she wasn't on shift, trying to avoid getting the outside world into her thoughts and the reassessment of her life. She was conflicted enough as it was without letting anyone interfere more than they already had. That was one of the things she had talked to Adam that needed to be figured out. Roman had played into her fragile emotional state and it had planted doubts in her mind. She needed to clear it so she could make the best decision for herself in the long run. One night, she was browsing through her pictures on her laptop when she was startled by hers and Adam's engagement photo. Tears had instantly come to cloud her vision and she found herself looking through her entire folder dedicate to their relationship. _

_**So darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right for love**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right for love (for love)**_

_Weeks had gone by and still Kim hadn't gone to Adam with her soul searching efforts but every time that they crossed past in the halls of the 21st, her heart would start to flutter and just one smile and a hello was enough to do her in. She promised that by the end of the day, she would find a moment to talk to him, to tell him what she wanted. And that moment came at the end of shift when Kim was changing out of her uniform and into her street clothes when she heard the two of them came walking inside. The sound of his laughter as he talked to Atwater about something funny he had witness once on a case was enough to have her heart flutter and a smile to appear on her lips._

"_Oh, Burgess, I didn't see you there." Adam all but bumped into her._

"_It's ok. Actually, I was wondering if we could talk, alone?" She looked between Adam and Kevin._

"_I got you." Kevin smiled at his old partner and best friend. He patted Adam on the shoulder and kissed her cheek before leaving them alone to talk._

"_Hey, what's up?" He straddled the bench as she leaned against her row of locker._

"_I've had a lot of time to think lately and I want to say thank you for giving me the space that I asked for."_

"_I promised I wouldn't push." He simply smiled at her._

"_So I've holed myself away from everyone and thought long and hard about me, about us and there was only one conclusion I could come up with."_

"_And what's that?" He didn't want to get his hopes up and he was scared shitless of her answer._

"_I think we jumped into a relationship too quickly." She was playing with her fingers and he knew that she was nervous. "We started dating so quickly after Wendy called off your engagement to her and through all of that, we never really got to know each other, for real." He could see that she had a lot to get off her chest so he just let her talk while he listened. "Things went so fast and then I got shot and Roman and I got kidnapped and then you asked me to marry you."_

"_I did because I love you and I could see myself spend the rest of my days with you."_

"_I never doubted your love for me but somewhere along the way, some people played with my head and things just went downhill from there." Adam's fists were balled at her last revelation, knowing exactly who she was talking about but now wasn't the time to throw some proverbial punches._

"_I still want to marry you Kim but maybe you're right, maybe we did move too fast." He exhaled the breath he was holding. "I'm have my own shortcomings when it comes to us too. I was scared to do the planning because I was scared that I would end up like my parents or that you would realize that I wasn't the man you wanted."_

"_You're the one I want Adam." She straddled the bench in front of him and took both his hands in hers. She gave them a gentle squeeze and Adam finally looked up into her eyes._

"_Than tell me what I have to do to prove to you that you're the one I want to be with. Tell me and I'll do anything, anything."_

"_Take me out on a date." She smirked, her smile finally reaching her eyes. He had missed that part of er most of all._

"_A date?" He couldn't really believe what he was hearing._

"_We've never really been on a real date." If he thought about it really hard, she was right. "We've either been out at Molly's with the rest of the gang or holed up in either one of our apartments."_

"_Good, yes." His smile mirrored her own and the small wrinkles on the side of his eyes and the twinkle in them were all she needed to know what she was making the right decision. "This Friday, seven. I'll pick you up at your place." He was giddy and he made her giddy too._

"_Okay." She giggled._

"_Dress nice." He was about to leave when he came back and helped her up. He cupped her cheeks and leaned down for a kiss. It was short but soft and filled with the promise of a fresh start. He bounced out of the locker room before her and they both went their separate ways after a long shift._

**_Can't you see?_**

**_All I'm asking for_**

**_Is a chance to let me love you_**

**_Can't you see?_**

**_Girl, you know with me_**

**_Is where you should be_**

**_And if by chance we should find_**

**_That it can be for you and I_**

**_Then girl I'll try_**

**_I'll try_**

_Adam was standing on the other side of Kim's apartment door the following Friday as promised. He smoothed his jacket and fixed his shirt under his jacket at his wrists before he took a deep breath and knocked three time. When the door opened and he was face to face with Kim, he was suddenly speechless._

"_Wow darling, you look, beautiful." Kim took the flowers he gave her as a blush creeped onto her cheeks. She never thought she would hear that word come out of his mouth ever again but right now it was the best sound she had heard all day._

"_Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I'll just put these in water and then we can leave." She turned and went into her kitchen, Adam closing the door behind him and following her. "Where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

"_Ok." She put the flowers in water and grabbed her purse. "I'm ready." He guided her out of her place and she locked it up before following him to his truck. He held the door opened and helped her in. The drive was short but still Adam's nerves stayed in overdrive. He found a parking space close to the restaurant where he had made a reservation for them. It was a small Italian restaurant that had a house band playing music and the setting was just intimate enough for them to carry casual conversation without being too distracted by their surroundings. They spent the evening with great food and music and when the evening was finally over, Adam walked her up to her door. "I had a lot of fun." She unlocked the door and looked over her shoulder at him._

"_Tonight was great." He stayed in the hallway as she stepped inside. _

"_We should do it again." Her smile lit up her whole face and Adam knew that this was it. He already knew it in his heart, even after the break-up but he had found the perfect girl for him._

"_Absolutely. Goodnight darlin." It was now her turn to make the first step. She leaned over the threshold and kissed him. It was soft but filled with a promise that they would make it this time. They were back together and they could see the happiness in each other that had been gone ever since she had called the engagement off._

"_Good night baby." _

_The spent the night alone but knew it was just the beginning of something great, greater than it had been for them until now._

_**Oh baby**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right for love**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right for love (for love)**_

_**Girl, you should know how I feel by now**_

_**There's so many ways to love**_

_**So just open your heart**_

_**And I'll find the way**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**All I'm asking for**_

_**Is a chance to let me love you**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**Girl, you know this is where you should be**_

_**And if by chance we should find**_

_**That it can be for you and I**_

_**Then girl I'll try**_

_**I'll try**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right for love**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right for love (for love)**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right for love**_

_**Tell me what to do to make things right for love (for love)**_

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. I hope that it makes sense and that you guys liked my effort at bringiong them back together. Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I alwys love to read your thoughts. - Sarra**


End file.
